Correndo Atras
by sakiy
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sempre tem o que quer... Mas quando sua perfeita secretária resolve se demitir e viajar, ele descobre que fará qualquer coisa para tê-la de volta. E se uma relação é descoberta apartir disso? sakiy pessima com resumo. 3ºcap onn
1. Fim do noivado

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Mas o ingresso pro show do an cafe sim D**

**Universo alternativo**

**---/**

**Cap1: Fim do noivado**

Haruno Sakura bateu mais uma vez e entrou na cova do leão. Já estava preparada para qualquer situação que encontrasse. Nos anos que trabalhara para Uchiha Sasuke nunca o vira como um 'gatinho manso'.

Ele sempre conseguia o que queria o seu modo. E este era um motivo que o tornara um exelente homem de negocios.

Mas ela se habituara a lidar com as exigencias de Sasuke. E, depois do choque no fim de semana, estava pronta para a vida normal. O cotidiano. A rotina. Gostava de saber que conhecia Uchiha Sasuke e sabia o que esperar. Não seria atingida por nenhum golpe inesperado.

Não, obrigada, pensou. Já tivera o suficiente no sabado a noite.

Sasuke levantou os olhos quanto ela entrou e apenas por um instante se permitiu apreciar seus traços.

Um pirata dos dias modernos, como dizia a ultima revista.

Mas Sakura sabia que a maioria das pessoas que trabalhavam para ele passava longe. Só o som dos passos decididos dele era suficiente para que os funcionarios se debruçassem no trabalho. Tinha fama de ser duro e nem sempre justo. Não suportava os estupídos e exigia perfeição.

Até agora, Sakura conseguira oferecer exatamente isso, perfeição. Ela dirigia o escritorio e grande parte da vida particular de Uchiha Sasuke. Antes dela, o homem demitira duas assistentes por mês. Mas Sakura era caçula e sabia como falar e se fazer ouvir.

- O que é?- perguntou de forma rispida.

- Bom dia para você também – disse sem se abalar pela atitude dele. Deus sabia que tivera tempo suficiente para se ajustar a ela.

E pensar que no começo achar que teria um relacionamento profissional de igualdade e nao apenas chefe-funcionário.

Mas logo descartou essa ideia.

Atravessando a sala, colocou uma unica folha de papel em cima da pilha e epserou que ele a pegasse e lesse.

- Seus advogados mandaram por faz os numeros sobre a linha de transportes maritimos Morgan. Dizem que parece um bom negocio.

Ele se virou e ela viu um brilho de interesse em seu olhar.

- Eu decido o que é um bom negocio. – lembrou.

- Certo.

Ela se impediu de perguntar porque pedira a opinião dos advogados se não a queria. Mas resolveu deixar de lado.

- Há mais alguma coisa? – perguntou quando ela não saiu.

Ela voltou a olhar para ele e sentiu o mesmo choque que sempre sentia quando olhava aqueles olhos. No instante, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com Shiroyama Yuu (N/A: Não deu nenhum nome na hora então peguei o nome do Aoi uu"), agora seu ex-noivo, na noite de sábado.

_- Você não quer se casar comigo, Sakura.- dissera tirando uma nota e jogando-a sobre a mesa para pagar as bebidas- Você não me ama. _

_Sakura olhou para Shiroyama como se ele tivesse duas cabeças._

_- Eu estou usando seu anel – disse balançando a mão diante dele – Com o quem você acha que eu vou casar?_

_Yuu deixou a respiração sair pesadamente._

_- Não é obvio? Sempre que estamos juntos, você só fala de Uchiha Sasuke. O que ele fez, disse, planeja._

_Seria verdade? Não percebera. Mas e dai?_

_- Você também fala de seu patrão – lembrou-lhe- Isso se chama conversa._

_- Não, não é só a conversa. É Sasuke._

_- O que sobre ele?_

_- Você o ama._

_- O que? – a voz de Sakura se ergueu, indignada. – Você está louco._

_- Não – disse Yuu – E não vou me casar com alguem que realmente gostaria de casar com outra pessoa._

_- Otimo – disse Sakura tirando o anel do dedo e colocando-o sobre a mesa diante dele. – Você não quer se casar comigo? Pegue o anel. Mas não tente por a culpa em mim Yuu._

_- Você nao sabe, não é? – ele disse balançando a cabeça. – Você nem percebe como se sente._

_- Ele é meu patrão. É tudo._

_- É – Yuu se levantou e ficou em pé ao lado da mesa olhando para ela. – Entao continue a pensar assim. Mas saiba que ele nunca verá você como outra coisa a não ser sua assistente. Ele a considera apenas uma peça de seu escritorio, nada mais._

_Sakura nem soube o que responder. Romperam um noivado de seis meses à apenas um mês do casamento. Todos os convites já enviados, os presentes chegando, os depositos substanciais feitos para a casa nas colinas. E agora teria que cancelar tudo._

_Por que Yuu pensara que ela estava apaixonada pelo patrão? Por deus, o homem era arrogante, orgulhoso e totalmente insuportavel._

_Ela deveria odiar o emprego? _

_- Sinto muito que tenha terminado assim. – disse Yuu. – Seriamos felizes._

_- Você está errado ao meu respeito – disse olhando para o homem com quem achar que ia passar o resto da vida._

_- Pelo seu bem – disse- gostaria que fosse._

_Então ele saiu, deixando Sakura sozinha com um vazio crescendo dentro de si._

- Sakura?

A voz de Sasuke a atingiu como um tiro, trazendo-a de volta a realidade.

- Desculpe, desculpe.

- Você não é tão distraida assim. – ele disse.

- Eu estava apenas... Nada. – ela não contaria a ele.

Não sobre o casamento. Oh, algum dia teria que contar, desde que pedira quatro semanas de férias para a lua-de-mel. E algora, infelizmente, não precisaria delas.

- Queria lembrá-lo de que tem um comprimisso às 14 horas com o presidente e um encontro com Karin.

Sasuke recostou-se na cadeira e disse:

- Não tenho tempo para Karin hoje. Cancele está bem. E... mande-lhe algum presente.

Sakura suspirou. Deus, aquela mulher não lhe deixaria em paz hoje. Karin queria atenção completa de Uchiha Sasuke e nunca a teria.

Ele sempre mandava ela cancelar os compromissos. Para Sasuke, trabalho é mais importante e vida pessoal em segundo.

Em três anos, ela nunca o vira se relacionar com uma mulher por mais de 6 semanas e aquelas com que se encontrava por mais tempo eram mulheres que sabiam perdoar.

Mas um motivo para Yuu estar errado sobre ela. Não tem como amar um homem como Sasuke.

- Ela não vai gostar.

Ele deu um breve sorriso de conspiração.

- Por isso o presente. Pense em alguma joia.

- Certo. Ouro ou prata?

Pegando uma caneta, voltou a atenção aos papeis.

- Prata.

Como pudera esquecer? Ouro é só depois da terceira semana de encontros.

- Eu cuido disso. – disse em voz alta.

- Tenho total confiança em você. – disse – E Sakura?

- Sim?

- Sem interrupções hoje até as 14 horas.

- Certo.

Conseguira. Mais uma vez conseguiu controlar suas emoções. Afinal, só porque seu noivo terminara um mês antes do casamento, não queria dizer que a vida não continuava.

Sasuke trabalhou o dia todo e parou por volta das 18. Ainda havia coisas importantes para se fazer. A mais importante era a oferta para o navio de passageiros que estava comprando. Uma olhada sobre o processo o fez apertar o botão do interfone.

- Sakura, preciso de você.

Ela entrou com um minuto depois, a bolsa pendurada no ombro como se ele a tivesse chamado no momento em que ela iria sair.

- O que é?

- Isto – ele disse, levantando-se e estendendo o papel – Leia o segundo paragrafo.

Sasuke viu a expressão dela mudar enquanto lia o documento e percebera o erro. Não combinava com ela. A melhor assistente que tivera, Sakura, simplesmente não cometia erros. Era um dos motivos por que se davam tão bem.

O seu mundo era sereno. E o fato de Sakura começar a cometer erros abalava inesperadamente sua vida profissional.

- Arrumarei imediatamente.

- Ótimo. Mas me preocupa é que o erro tenha sido cometido.

- Eu sei, mas só você viu isso. A oferta não chegou as maos dos vendedores.

- Poderia ter chegado.

- Mas não chegou.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou para ela.

- Você não é assim

- Não digitei isso, foi Kaede.

A impaciencia em Sasuke aumentou. Esperava perfeição dos funcionarios. O fato que Sakura pedira ajuda as secretárias o irritou profundamente.

- E por que Kaede se envolveu nisso? Ela não é competente.

Uma mulher mais velha, Kaede, trabalhava na empresa a quase 30 anos.

Na mesma hora porém, Sakura a defendeu.

- Kaede é muito competente e trabalha muito. Isto foi um simples erro.

- Um erro de 450 milhoes de dolares.

- Ela estava tentando me ajudar.

- E por que precisa de ajuda num trabalho que tem feito bem em dois anos?

- Três.

- O que?

- Três anos – disse ressentida – Trabalho para você há três anos.

Não percebera. Parecia que ela sempre estivera lá, uma parte do seu dia, uma parte integral de seu trabalho.

- Mais uma razão para nao precisar de ajuda. – disse Sasuke, perplexo por ver a forma como os olhos dela brilhavam. Que diabos havia com ela para ela estar assim?

Sakura ficou quieta por alguns segundos, tentando se acalmar.

- Tive um dia dificil e Kaede estava tentando ser solidaria.

- Solidariedade não serve para um trabalho bem feito. – disse Sasuke com severidade. Não queria saber porque ela tivera um dia dificil. Não queria se envolver na vida pessoal dos funcionarios, achava melhor que eles mantivessem suas vidas estritamente pessoais.

- Nenhuma surpresa! – disse ela em voz baixa.

- O que?

- Nada.

- E nem pense em deixar Kaede em seu lugar enquanto viaja em lua-de-mel. Entre em contato com uma agencia para manter alguem por um tempo e que este alguem nao cometa erros muito caros.

- Não será necessario – disse, tirando a bolsa do ombro enquanto se dirigia para a escrivaninha.

Sasuke riu de leve e a seguiu.

- É necessario sim. Você ficará fora por quatro semanas e é inaceitavel que Kaede fique administre o escritorio.

- Não – disse Sakura enquanto se sentava e ligava o computador- Quero dizer que não será necessario entrar em contato com uma agencia de serviço. Não vou mais viajar.

Com o cenho franzido, Sasuke a observou enquanto ela se preparava para digitar a carta novamente. Só entao percebeu que o anel de noivado que ela usara não estava mais no dedo. Então era por isso que tivera um dia ruim.

Droga! O que ele devia dizer? Só soubera que ela iria se casar por causa que viera pedir semanas de folga para a lua-de-mel. Por ele diria: "Sorte a sua não se casar. Se livrou de uma". Porem estava achando que não era isso que ela estava afim de ouvir.

- Pronto, crise evitada. – disse entregando o papel com o erro corrigido.

- Obrigado.- disse. Olhando para ela novamente, decidiu. – Quero que vá comigo na viagem de negocios para Portugal.

Sakura arregalou os olhos. O que diabos ele estava pensando?

_Continua._

**Sakiy-chan de volta. Resolvi começar essa fic já que a minha outra tá no final e eu terminei de digitar ela lD**

**É só vocês torcerem para o word não engayzar que esta semana eu ponho o outro capitulo.**

**Gostaram? *-***

**Reviews?**


	2. Um brinde a nossa 'sorte' e eu me demito

**Naruto não me pertence**

**Mas o ingresso pro show do an cafe sim D**

**Universo alternativo**

**---/**

**Cap2: Um brinde a nossa sorte e eu me demito**

_Sakura arregalou os olhos. O que diabos ele estava pensando?_

Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, o telefone tocou. Suspirando, atendeu o telefone:

- Escritorio do Sr. Uchiha.

- Sakura, minha querida.

"Otimo. Outro idiota. Meu dia está completo"

- Olá senhor Itachi. Quer que eu passe a ligação para o Sr. Uchiha?

- Oras, converse um pouco comigo adorada. Ainda não sei como você consegue trabalhar para o Sasuke.

- É um bom emprego.

- Eu sei, mas você realmente devia pensar em mudar de emprego. Minha oferta de você trabalhar como minha secretaria está e sempre estará de pé. Não consigo acreditar que ele conseguiu uma boa funcionária como você.

Contendo um suspiro, voltou a falar:

- Vou passar para o senhor Uchiha...

- Sim sim, minha flor...

Passando para Sasuke o telefone, Sakura voltou a arrumar a mesa para poder sair.

- Olá Itachi... E pare de falar com a Sakura daquele jeito. Até parece que ela largaria o emprego para ir trabalhar com você.

Na hora que ouviu isso, Sakura sentiu muita raiva de Sasuke. "_Até parece que ela largaria o emprego para ir trabalhar com você." _Custava ele dizer que ela era leal e importante para a empresa? Mas não... era como Yuu dissera: ela era uma mera peça de escritorio, algo como uma impressora com várias funções.

Voltando sua atenção para a conversa dos dois, ouviu Sasuke dizendo:

- Ora Itachi, você não estava dando valor ao homem que é um dos melhores cozinheiros. Ofereci um salario melhor e é claro que ele iria trocar de emprego, pois mal começara ai...

- Pode ter ganhado essa, mas saiba que eu vou dar a volta por cima, como sempre. E ainda levarei a sua eficiente secretária...

- Continue sonhando Itachi... Tenho que ir agora... Até

- Até.

Sakura revirou os olhos. Deus. Eles pareciam duas crianças brigando. Uchiha Itachi era irmão de Sasuke e cada um tinha uma empresa, porém ambas eram no mesmo 'rumo': hotelaria e resorts.

Isso fazia os dois se enfrentarem direto, mas eles sempre tinham um amigavel clima. Itachi já viera ali algumas vezes, e na maioria delas dava em cima de Sakura.

No começo ele achara que ela não duraria muito, como as outras secretárias. Mas quando ele viu que ela estava durando, começou a fazer propostas para ela ir trabalhar com ele e largar o '_irmãozinho tolo'. _Mas Sakura nunca aceitara.

Voltando sua atenção para Sasuke, perguntou:

- Posso ir?

- Porque não disse logo que jamais sairia daqui?

"Jamais é muito tempo, Sasuke", pensou Sakura ficando com raiva.

- Ele insitiria, e creio que você não gostaria de ficar esperando. -vendo que não teria mais o que fazer ali,disse - Até amanhã Sasuke.

Sem esperar resposta, Sakura saiu da sala.

Sasuke não gostou disso. Ele estava acostumado a dar a ultima palavra. E pelo que percebera, Sakura estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

Passando a mão nos cabelos, resolveu que procuraria ela mais tarde. Afinal, era ele quem dava a ultima palavra, e não ela.

----/----

Sakura sentou-se na mesa de sempre com as amigas. O garçon trouxe as bebidas e elas começaram seu maravilhoso ritual de segunda.

- Bom, vamos brindar a nossa sorte garotas. - disse erguendo um copo.

Levantando o copo também, Sakura riu e perguntou:

- Vamos brindar a o que?

- Aos malditos homens, é claro. - disse Tenten dando um riso.

- Isso mesmo - falou a loira sorrindo. - Aos malditos homens... E nossa sorte com eles...

- Grande sorte - comentou Sakura - Eu fui abandonada a um mês do casamento e não faço ideia de como dizer isso para a minha mãe...

- Eu fui roubada e abandonada pelo meu noivo... Quer trocar Sakura? Embora diga que não me animo a dizer isso para a sua mãe...

- Não obrigada - deu um sorriso ironico enquanto bebia um pouco - E você Tenten, brinde também...

- Ah... estava esperando vocês terminarem... - erguendo o copo disse - Um brinde ao homem que disse que era solteiro, mas me saiu com uma esposa que não era eu...

Beberam mais um gole e depois, olhando uma para a outra, todas cairam na risada.

- Deus, estamos no fundo do poço...

- Concordo Ino... - falou Sakura olhando para a amiga - Ai... mas pelo menos vocês não tem um chefe idiota...

- Eu ainda não acredito que ele não disse nada por você não casar mais... Um chefe normal perguntaria se você não quer passar uns dias de folga para chorar pelo amor perdido, ou algo assim... - falou Ino com um pouco de raiva de Sasuke.

- Mas não ele...

- Bom, mas eu tenho uma otima ideia. - disse Tenten pegando uns panfletos na bolsa - Umas férias...

- Como assim? - perguntou Ino pegando um dos panfletos.

Sakura pegou e olhou. Era um belo hotel em uma ilha. Havia uma pequena cidadezinha para compras, piscina e claro, um belo mar.

- Vamos nós três tirar férias... - falou Tenten como se fosse algo obvio. - Usaremos o dinheiro que iriamos usar na lua-de-mel para isso... Assim ninguem sai prejudicada financeiramente nessa aventura...

- Não sei... - disse Sakura resseiosa.

- Oras Sakura... É uma bela oportunidade de cuidarmos de nós mesmas, ficarmos com belos homens sem nenhum compromisso e o melhor, principalmente para você: ficar longe do Sasuke.

- Não fala assim se não eu aceito - disse dando um sorriso. - Ai não...

- O que foi? - perguntou Tenten.

- O que ele está fazendo aqui?

Ambas seguiram o olhar de Sakura, até um homem bem arrumado demais para um local como aquele, mas que parecia não se importar. As mulheres do bar olhavam e sorriam. Sakura não podia julga-las, ele era mesmo lindo! Mas ela a conhecia bem demais.

O moreno se aproximou da mesa delas, e Sakura sentiu um frio na espinha. Boa coisa não devia ser.

- Olá Sakura.

- Sasuke - cumprimentou ele com a cabeça. - Estas são Tenten e Ino.

Sasuke as cumprimentou com um aceno e olhando novamente Sakura, disse:

- Preciso falar em particular com você lá fora. Tudo bem?

- Claro... - e levantando-se, foi em direção à saida do bar.

Sakura ia na frente. Sasuke não pode deixar de apreciar o corpo da jovem. Nunca percebera que ela tinha um belo corpo. E aqueles cabelos? Nunca os tinha visto soltos, apenas presos em um coque.

Era por isso que não gostava de falar com funcionários fora do serviço, tinha problemas demais sem ter que ficar imaginando como seria bom ter um caso com a secretária que escondia o corpo em um terno cinza.

Ai droga! Melhor desviar os pensamentos dessa parte. Ele jamais teria um caso com a sua eficiente secretária. Ela era boa demais para perder-se por prazer na cama.

- O que você precisava me falar?

- Vá mais cedo amanhã.

- Porque? - perguntou Sakura.

- Eu vou precisar viajar e preciso acertar umas coisas sobre a viagem de Portugal antes de sair.

Sakura se perguntou mentalmente porque diabos ele não deixara mensagem na secretária eletronica da sua casa, mas resolveu deixar para lá.

- Tudo bem.. Se era só isso...- disse se virando.

"_Ah, não dessa vez Sakura_", pensou Sasuke.

- E Sakura...

- Sim? - perguntou voltando o olhar para o outro.

- Não se atrase... - disse virando-se e dando um sorriso quando estava de costas para ela.

Sakura amaldiçoou-se por não ter vindo com o copo. Pois ela queria muito jogá-lo na cabeça do outro.

"_Idiota prepotente" _pensou com raiva e entrando no bar novamente.

---/---

Sakura entrou no escritorio depois de respirar fundo. Iria dizer a Sasuke que iria pegar as quatro semanas de folga. Ela iria sim para aquele hotel com as amigas tirar uma folga.

Sorriu internamente ao lembrar-se do final da noite anterior. Elas beberam mais um pouco falando mal dos chefes, maridos e noivos idiotas. E que todas as três iriam se divertir naquele belo hotel.

Estava um pouco apreensiva sobre a possivel reação de Sasuke, mas deixou isso de lado. Ela iria, ou Ino e Tenten a matariam.

Depois de acertar os detalhes com Sasuke, Sakura se preparava para ir para sua mesa, quando ele disse:

- Ah, Sakura, reserve um quarto no hotel em Portugal. Você vai comigo.

Bom, era a deixa que esperara a manhã toda. Respirando fundo disse:

- Não, eu não vou Sasuke.

- Como assim não vai? - perguntou olhando para ela. - Como você não vai se casar, não sei porque não pode ir...

- Eu vou viajar com as minhas amigas.

- Marque para outra data - disse voltando a atenção para os papeis.

- Não.. Eu não sou necessária na viagem para Portugal, então eu não irei nela. Eu vou viajar com minhas amigas - repetiu.

Cruzando os braços, Sasuke olhou para ela e dando um sorriso ironico, disse:

- Eu digo se você é ou não necessaria. Eu te pago, lembra?

- Sim.. eu me lembro - disse começando a perder a paciencia. - Mas todas as 'ferias' que eu já tive nos ultimos três anos, foram interropidas na metade por você me chamando de volta porque precisava resolver algumas coisas... E eu sempre largava elas e vinha... Desta vez não Sasuke. Eu vou...

- Porque não pode ser depois?

- Porque as reservas já foram feitas e já está tudo combinado. É melhor aproveitar que tudo em Portugal pode ser resolvido sem mim do que você vir a me interromper nas ferias novamente.

Sasuke ficou com raiva. Tinha logica o que ela dizia. Sabia que ela não era tão necessária em Portugal, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer.

- Não, você vai para Portugal.

- Não eu não vou...

- Sim, você vai. Porque eu sou seu chefe e só vou dar suas ferias mais para frente. - disse sorrindo, como se desse por resolvida a situação.

Ahhh... Sua paciencia com homens idiotas acabara.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu me demito...

- Você o que?

- Isso mesmo.. eu me demito...

Sakura sentiu-se extranhamente feliz depois de dizer isso.

- Você.. você não pode se demitir Sakura...

- Ah sim, eu posso e vou... - disse indo pegar sua bolsa.

Sasuke levantou-se indo atras dela.

- Sakura escuta...

Mas foi interrompido pelo telefone que tocava ao lado dela. Sakura atendeu e ouviu uma voz já conhecida ao lado.

- Olá minha flor. O seu maravilhoso chefe está ai?

- Ele não é mais meu chefe e sim, ele está. Para você Sasuke.

E sem esperar qualquer resposta, saiu sorridente da sala.

Sasuke pegou o telefone:

- Alo?

- Como assim você não é mais o chefe da Sakura?

Droga! Era Itachi. Sabia que Sakura não diria nada daquele jeito para outra pessoa sem ser ele. E isso era ruim.

- Não enche Itachi... Ela estava só brincando... Tenho que ir, te ligo depois.

E desligando, olhou a sala. Droga, como aquilo terminara daquele jeito?

E do outro lado da linha, um homem de cabelos compridos delisgava o telefone dando um sorriso. Seria mesmo uma brincadeira ou ela havia se demitido mesmo?

_**continua...**_

**Desculpa a leve demora, word não funfa... ai fui escrevendo direto Q...**

**Obrigado pelas reviews *-***

**Obrigado especial para Bia15, Tie Chan. brouillard.  
**

**Animaram bastante...**

**Continuem lendo onegai... E reviews? *O*  
**


	3. Marcando um encontro

**Cap3: Marcando um encontro**

- Ino, eu estou desesperada...

- Calma Sakura. Você tem dinheiro e vai conseguir sobreviver por um bom tempo.

- Mas... Mas se ele estiver precisando de mim?

- Ele sabe se virar sozinho - suspirou a amiga no telefone.

- Eu não devia ter feito isso.

- Devia e agora que já fez, vá na frente para o hotel. Sei que eu vou demorar um pouco para chegar, mas Hinata vai para lá no final desta semana lembra?

- Sim. Eu lembro. – suspirou ainda no telefone.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos e se despediram. Sakura começou a arrumar suas coisas. Aquilo era realmente estranho. Poder deixar os cabelos soltos e acordar mais tarde. Fazia tempos que não fazia algo assim durante o dia da semana.

Às vezes, nem no final de semana conseguia ficar tão relaxada.

Finalmente terminara de arrumar suas coisas. Ainda receosa do que iria fazer, pegou o carro e foi para o resort antes que acabasse mudando de idéia.

O local era realmente bonito, talvez ela conseguisse esquecer as coisas que estavam a deixando preocupada. Olhou o próprio quarto com um sorriso nos lábios. Era quase um pequeno apartamento. Havia a espaçosa cama de casal, e uma pequena sala com um sofá e um enorme banheiro.

Deu um sorriso e largou a mala em cima da cama. A abriu e retirou um biquíni e um leve vestido e espreguiçando-se foi tomar um banho. Após o banho, se vestiu e penteou os cabelos, optando por deixa-los soltos.

Saiu de seu quarto e foi passear pelo local. O resort era realmente bastante agradável, as piscinas eram grandes, sempre com pessoas ao seu redor para servir e tinha uma vila bem agradável por perto.

Sorriu com a idéia de que mais para frente, poderia ir andando até lá e agir como uma turista, comprando várias coisas.

Estava começando a gostar da ideia de ter ido para o local. Com o intuito de refrescar-se um pouco, aproximou-se do bar que havia e sentou-se, pedindo um suco para o garçom.

- Férias? – perguntou uma voz, atraindo a atenção de Sakura.

- Sim. – respondeu olhando o jovem que estava ao seu lado. Ele era moreno, de cabelos curtos, também bebia suco e tinha uma espécie de bloco de anotações em mãos. – E você?

- Também, vim buscar inspiração. – falou erguendo o bloquinho.

- Você escreve?

- Na verdade, eu desenho. – deu um leve sorriso, retribuindo o sorriso que Sakura lhe dera. – Eu sou Sai.

- Sakura. – falou retribuindo o comprimento.

- Er. Escuta Sakura... Eu tenho que ver umas coisas agora e bem, dificilmente eu sou tão direto assim. Mas, gostaria de sair comigo amanhã? Para conversamos mais?

A jovem de cabelos rosados assustou-se um pouco perante aquela sinceridade, mas no final acabou dando um riso baixo.

- Claro. Por que não?

- Então, nos encontramos amanhã no saguão de entrada?

- Sem problemas. As oito?

- Sim... Te vejo lá então.

Retribuiu o ultimo sorriso que recebera, e quando o moreno se retirou, a jovem tornou a beber o suco. Realmente essas férias poderiam ser a melhor coisa que lhe acontecera.

~x~

- Já achou ela? – perguntou no telefone, e ao receber a resposta de volta, Sasuke anotou o local. – Quero que você faça uma coisa para mim... Reserve todos os quartos do andar.

Quando Sasuke desligou o telefone com mais força do que necessário, voltou-se para o amigo que estava sentado na cadeira perto da sua e suspirou.

- Sente falta dela?

- Nunca imaginei que ela faria tanta falta. – bagunçando os cabelos, olhou o amigo loiro que parecia se divertir à custa dele – É serio Naruto. Kaede está quase me matando com a incompetência dela. Karin não para de me ligar...

- Fora que Itachi em breve vai descobrir. Você acha mesmo que ela vai voltar assim, de mão beijada?

- Claro que não. Eu tenho um plano.

- E qual é ele?

- Eu vou seduzir ela.

- Seduzir ela? Esse é seu grande plano. – falou descrente.

- Sim. Eu notei que ela é o tipo de garota romântica, sempre sabe que presentes dar para as minhas namoradas. Vou seduzi-la, mais pra frente terminamos... Eu me faço de coitado e ela volta a trabalhar. Sem erros.

O loiro apenas riu baixo do estupido plano do amigo de infância.

- Se é o que você diz.

Novamente o telefone voltou a tocar. Com a raiva voltando, Sasuke tornou a atender.

- Alô.

- Olá irmãozinho. O que tem acontecido de interessante ai? Acabei de fechar um contrato que comprou um hotel que alguns informantes me disseram que você ia comprar.

Droga.

Com o problema da Sakura e o caos que o seu escritório se transformara, Sasuke acabara perdendo o que ele considerava que poderia ser a compra do ano. Uma pequena ilha que tinha tudo para progredir.

- Achei algo melhor. – mentiu.

- Hum. E a minha flor, como vai? Notei que ela não atendeu ao telefone.

- Deixe Sakura em paz. Ela está de férias...

- Se é o que diz. Bom irmãozinho, tenho que progredir uma ilha em meu nome. Até mais.

E o telefone foi desligado. O moreno tentou ver o lado bom do irmão mais velho ter comprado a ilha: Itachi ficaria ocupado uns dias com a nova compra e não saberia que Sakura não trabalhava mais ali. Isso lhe daria tempo para trazer a jovem de volta.

~x~

**Primeiramente gostaria de pedir desculpas pela hiper-demora. Muita gente achou que eu tinha abandonado, e devo dizer que cheguei a pensar nisso, porque eu nunca conseguia passar de um certo ponto. Mas mesmo assim, havia pessoas pedindo para eu continuar, que a fic estava boa. Então eu acabei o fazendo (desculpa se esse ficou meio fraco, desculpa mesmo) e já comecei até o próximo capitulo. Só que ele pode demorar porque eu tenho prova de japonês no sábado e um livro de 500 paginas sobre o Big Bang para ler. Mas dessa vez prometo que a demora não será de mais um ano -q. Se alguém lê 'O Resgate' aqui, eu pretendo atualizar em breve. Reviews são bem vindas. *corre***


End file.
